


The Knight

by ladyazura



Series: Her Imperial Majesty [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ben Solo is smitten, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey, Dom/sub Undertones, Empress Rey, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Manipulative Rey, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: Ben Solo is once again captured by the First Order and at the mercy of the Empress. Or is he?Sequel to "The Empress"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on a sequel but a lot of people seemed to want one so... here you go. Shameless smut featuring Empress Rey and a smitten Ben Solo.

The room is filled with First Order elite – high-ranking military personnel and aristocrats hoping to curry favor with the Empress.

 

It’s all a repulsive façade she wishes she didn’t have to endure but unfortunately necessary. These people who openly fawn over her and sing her praises are the same people who whisper about her when they think she can’t hear and turn their noses up at her “unconventional” upbringing. They think her naïve and foolish, someone who can be easily manipulated and moved like a pawn at their will. _Sacrificed_ , if need be.

 

How wrong they are. She’s more than just a _symbol_ for their new empire. Supreme Leader Snoke has seen to that.

 

She’d sooner trust one of Phasma’s brainwashed Stormtroopers than a single person in this room. Even her own General has an agenda, though as long as it doesn’t interfere with hers, she doesn’t care.

 

Still, when the tide does turn, she’ll need someone whose loyalty she can depend on – someone who won’t conspire against her, whose sole devotion is to _her_ and her alone.

 

 _R’iia_ must be listening, because as if on cue, a commotion draws Rey out of her reverie.

 

She raises a brow when she sees her personal guard enter, led by General Hux, but perks up when she notices _who_ they’re dragging in. Clad in his white robes, Ben Solo looks disheveled but otherwise unharmed. _Good_. It’d be a shame if her new toy got broken so soon. She quite likes this one, she muses as Hux forces the captive to his knees at the foot of the dais.

 

“Your Majesty,” the General says by way of greeting, “We found this Jedi _vermin_ sneaking around the hangar.”

 

She raises a hand, effectively shutting him up. He does so, albeit reluctantly, and she turns her attention to the other man.

 

“What a pleasant surprise.” She teases. “It looks like you’ve gone and gotten yourself captured again. Is this going to become a habit?”

 

She hopes so.

 

A quick glimpse into his mind tells her what she already knows: that he _let_ himself be taken. The confirmation makes her heart flutter with excitement. She wants to squeal and clap like a little girl, but that would be unbecoming of an Empress. She has an image to uphold, after all, and so she schools her painted face and straightens her posture.

 

“Your Majesty, allow me to deal with this interloper.” The General offers. “We can send the Resistance a message.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, General.”

 

“He could be an assassin.” Hux cautions, shooting a suspicious look at the younger man.

 

“He could be, but he’s not. Isn’t that right?” Ben’s head remains bowed as he nods, unkempt curls falling into his eyes.

 

The General sputters incredulously. Rey cuts him off before he can protest, turning her attention to the sea of faces watching the exchange.

 

“You’re all dismissed. Captain, please see to it that my _guests_ are safely escorted out.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” The chrome-armored woman responds, saluting.

 

Rey smiles. She likes that she can count on Phasma to follow orders without question. As the crowd begins to filter out, Hux turns to follow, indignation evident in his eyes.

 

“Not you, General. You stay.”

 

Hux falters just as he reaches the exit and for a split second hesitates before twisting back around. His brow pinches together, jaw clenching as he awaits instruction. Rey can’t help but smirk at his unease.

 

“You don’t trust my judgment.” She says, a statement rather than a question. An accusation.

 

“I don’t trust _him_ , your Majesty.” Hux clarifies, gesturing to the dark-haired man still kneeling before her. “He could be here to assassinate you.”

 

“You think General Organa would stoop to such cowardly tactics?”

 

“They’ve resorted to such in the past.”

 

Rey considers this, shifting her gaze to the Jedi in front of her, who had remained completely silent the entire time. _Subservient_. An all too familiar heat begins to pool between her thighs and she licks her red lips. “Perhaps. But he’s here for a different reason. Tell me, my Jedi, do your mother and Master know where you are right now?” He shakes his head and Rey smiles, beckoning him with a finger. “Come closer.”

 

_Let me see you._

 

Ben moves to stand, but Rey stops him. “Stay down.”

 

The Jedi’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, a noticeable flush painting his pale face, but he obeys. On his hands and knees, he crawls up the steps until he’s kneeling directly before her.

 

“Good boy.” She coos, watching him shudder in response. “I missed you, you know. Your hands, your mouth, your _cock_ … I haven’t been able to stop thinking about them. You missed me too, didn’t you? My sweet Jedi…” Reaching out, she combs her fingers through his soft black hair, giving it a light tug. Something akin to a whimper gets caught in his throat and he fists the material of his robes, knuckles turning white. “My General thinks you’re here to hurt me, but I know you wouldn’t do that. Still, I think he needs convincing… why don’t you show him he has nothing to worry about?”

 

Ben peers up at her, uncertainty flickering in his dark eyes before he nods slowly, inching closer. She’s thankful that the front half of her scarlet gown is shorter, giving him easier access as his hands dip under the skirt and push it up. Distantly, she hears the General make a choked sound, realizing what’s happening. When she glances up, she sees him trying to slip away. _Well, that just won’t do_. Raising a hand, she freezes him in place, briefly reveling in the panic that crosses his features before turning her attention back to Ben.

 

Ben’s hands smooth up her legs, his hair tickling her inner thighs as his warm lips ghost over her skin. She squirms impatiently, about to grab the back of his head and force it where she wants when his mouth finally reaches its destination. Rey sucks in a sharp breath, head falling back against her throne as his tongue darts out to taste her. Toes curling, she twists her fingers through his dark locks and pulls him closer, gasping when his tongue enters her fully, swirling and flicking until her mind is nothing more than a haze of pleasure. He grips her thighs as he devours her, unable to get enough, wanting more, more, _more_.

 

 _Kriff_ , she isn’t going to last long if he keeps this up.

 

His own arousal is prominent now, straining and twitching against its confines.

 

_My poor, sweet Jedi…_

 

A strangled groan erupts from Ben when a phantom hand cups him suddenly, hips bucking into the air. He never once stops his ministrations, plunging his tongue in and out of her throbbing core, desperate to please. As the phantom hand continues to stroke and caress him through his robes, she conjures another, wanting to please him in turn. Ghost fingers reach behind and dip beneath his trousers, teasing his entrance. When they finally breach him, Ben lurches forward and buries his face further between her thighs to stifle his moans, digging his fingers into her milky flesh so hard she knows she’s going to have bruises later.

 

Between the invisible hand fondling his cock and the sensation of fingers fucking him, it doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak. A well-timed squeeze sends him spiraling over the edge with a choked sob, his hips stuttering as he comes suddenly and violently. Rey feels his pleasure as it tears through him like a Jakku sandstorm, as though it’s her own, gripping his hair tightly and riding his face until finally, _finally_ , the dam breaks and wave after wave of ecstasy washes over her.

 

She releases her hold on him only when the aftershocks wear off, panting heavily. Ben’s face is flushed when he pulls back, eyes glazed over and full lips glistening with her essence as he gazes up at her as though in a trance. She admires the sight, committing it to memory.

 

“You did so well, my sweet Jedi. Come, let’s get you cleaned up. Both of us could use a bath right about now.” She says, smoothing the skirt of her dress down and rising on still-quivering legs.

 

It’s then that she remembers Hux. She’d completely forgotten about him. She smiles at his rigid form as she passes with Ben in tow, but her eyes remain sharp. With a flick of her wrist, she releases him from her Force-hold and he all but crumples to his knees, more than a little stunned.

 

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my quarters, tending to my guest.” She informs him. “Oh, and General? Don’t ever question me again.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” The redhead responds through gritted teeth.

 

“Good.”

 

As she and Ben make their way through the halls toward her room, she can’t help but smile to herself.

 

Ben Solo might just be what she was looking for.


End file.
